


Hands Up High

by baozhang



Series: how stiles and derek became sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Alternate Universe - Human, And she has a dog named Phil, Awkward Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Stiles Stilinski Has High Self-Esteem, Stiles is a badass female, Stiles' ex cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozhang/pseuds/baozhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles met Derek looking like she just crawled out of hell. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up High

**Author's Note:**

> title from jessie j's alive because i can't give my works a good title to save my life. 
> 
> first of all, i'm sorry to anyone who reads this. i have scarred you, and for that i apologize. 
> 
> i'm also coming out (i hope i'm coming out) of a two year long writer's block so this isn't my best work. i didn't like my works before, either, so... but i like writing even if i suck, because it keeps me calm, so i hope you enjoy? enjoy! 
> 
> oh, and this was written from scratch so some things don't make all that much sense, but... i don't know. i just hope someone out there likes it.
> 
> unbata'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Stiles met Derek dressed in a Winnie the Pooh onesie, her hair up in a messy bun, barefoot (she left her apartment in a rush, okay) and looking like she just crawled out of hell or something. 

In her defense, she was only going to have lunch with her dad-- because it was a Wednesday and they always had lunch, together, on Wednesdays-- and then head back to her apartment where she could watch re-runs of Orphan Black, eat brownies with ice cream and sprinkles, and cry about how much of an asshole life was. Because life was _such_ an asshole. It was an asshole and it sucked balls, and not in the sexy way Riley Reid did. Oh, no. It sucked balls in the most disgusting, painful way that left your balls aching for days. Not that Stiles knew what painfully sucked balls felt like, but she imagined they hurt like a bitch. 

And her figurative balls had been sucked painfully, by life, and they hurt. 

She broke up with her boyfriend, okay? Or, more accurately, her boyfriend dumped her in front of her friends with his hand on Stiles' (ex)friend's flat, ugly ass. And they only broke up because Stiles caught them. Imagine if she hadn't, he'd probably still be cheating, which was not nice at all. It was the opposite of nice. It was mean and awful and nasty and Stiles-- Stiles wasn't at her best because of it. She felt like shit and probably looked like shit, too. But, like, whatever. Or, well, not _whatever_ , but Stiles tried to make herself feel better by reminding herself that David was an asshole, anyway. 

Sure, he was good-looking, with his dark, curly hair and blue eyes. And sure, he had an ass to die for, firm and pert. And _sure_ , he had washboard abs and big, strong arms and a dazzling smile. But his personality sucked big time, which made breaking up and the process of getting over him easier for Stiles. It still hurt, but not in the isolating oneself and drowning in one's own tears, kind of way. Plus, he was too controlling of Stiles, and had some anger issues. He hadn't hit her, but she had the feeling that if they'd stayed together longer, that might have happened. Which would have been a mistake on his part, and not because Stiles' dad was the sheriff, oh, no. Because Stiles had a black belt in freaking Judo, and she would have beat him to a bloody pulp and left him to drown in his own blood and tears before he could even blink. Stiles was thin and clumsy, and she might look defenseless, but she was anything but. She was the Natasha Romanoff of Beacon Hills, okay? Badass as fuck. 

But even badass people needed to cry it out sometimes-- which was what Stiles had been doing before she went to the Station. She was crying it out. Breakup, on top of all the projects and work and whatnot she had going on in her life became too much for her to handle. And she had been bottling up all her negative emotions for quite some time, so it was only natural she had a little breakdown. But she felt much better. She'd feel even better after eating another plate of brownies and admiring how pretty Cosima was. She should take up yoga, again, because it was good and it actually helped her relax and unload all of her emotional baggage and yes, she was calling Erica when she went home. 

All her previous worries flew out the window, however, when the most ridiculously sexy deputy Stiles had ever laid her eyes on outside of porn stepped inside her dad's office. Yes, Stiles watched porn, so what? Who said girls couldn't watch porn? Stiles was a pro at watching porn, okay. Riley Reid? Gorgeous little thing. Stiles loved her. She had a girl crush on her and she would totally bang her if given the opportunity. That deputy, though? He was on a whole new level and Stiles was left gaping like a fish. Where had he been hiding all her life? Who was he, anyway? Stiles hadn't seen him before, and she knew the station and most of Beacon Hills like the back of her hand. 

"Hey, Sheriff--" Deputy Hot's eyes caught Stiles' and he stopped and stared. He probably hadn't expect for the sheriff to have company, especially not the company of someone who looked like they personally offended Beyoncé, or something. But the expression he wore on his face wasn't one of disgust, like Stiles expected (come on, if she looked at herself she'd probably cringe), no, he looked stunned and not in the bad way. He looked stunned in a way that made Stiles feel flattered and like she was a million bucks. She usually was. Just not at the moment.

As first impressions went, that wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. Not by a long shot. 

The sheriff cleared his throat. "Deputy Hale," and god, even his name was hot. Hale. Deputy Hale. Stiles wanted ten of him, pronto. "Please, take a seat, my daughter was just leaving." When Stiles started to protest (they were supposed to eat together, dad, come on), he pointedly looked down at her attire and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you sure about that?' and Stiles blushed, but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes. 

"And for a moment I thought you actually cared about me," she said, brushing an imaginary tear from under her eye. "Here I am, going out of my way to bring you lunch-- which I made with my undying daughterly love for you, by the way-- expecting to have a nice, heartfelt lunch with my dad, who I have missed so much, looking like I just crawled out of hell, only to have you kick me out without even asking me if I'm okay? You wound me," 

The sheriff rolled his eyes, amused. "The whole town knows why you looked like you crawled out of hell, Stiles, and trust me, they all feel bad for you, so no need to go fishing for even more sympathy." He said, looking like he was really enjoying himself. Which he probably was, considering his only entertainment during work these days came in the form of Stiles. 

Before Stiles could point that out, Deputy Hale blurted out, "I feel sympathy toward you." and his voice, now that Stiles was paying more attention to him, was much softer than she thought, and kind of soothing, in a way, and she would not mind hearing it for the rest of her life. The deputy also looked like he was slapped across the face, which Stiles could only guess was because what he said wasn't meant to be said aloud. But it was said and Stiles heard it, loud and clear. and if it was appropriate she would coo and pinch his cheeks for being adorable. But it wasn't, unfortunately, so she was left gaping and swooning and David was completely forgotten and erased from her mind. Who was he, even? Stiles didn't know anyone named David. It was all about deputy Hale, who was looking down at his lap, the tips of her ears red, and Stiles wasn't even feeling guilty. Okay, maybe she was feeling a little bit guilty, but she'd get over it. 

Stiles recovered quickly, her confidence skyrocketing. "Do you, now," She smirked, and Hale's ears turned a deeper shade of red. Fucking adorable. "Maybe you can tell me all about how sympathetic you--" 

"Stiles," the sheriff looked both amused and so done with his daughter, Stiles was kind of impressed. She was feeling proud with herself. "Can you stop flirting Derek--" Derek. Derek Hale. Sweet baby Jesus Stiles was just about ready to cry. That was the most sexy name she had ever heard, and she didn't even know names could be sexy. Apparently they could, because Derek Hale's name was sexy as fuck and it was doing things to Stiles' sanity she liked very, very much. "--and go home and take a shower." 

It was when the words registered, which took a couple of seconds because Derek Hale, that Stiles spluttered and flailed, "I wasn't flirting with him!" Except she totally had been flirting with him. But that did not mean her dad had to say it. He broke the golden rule: never say you're flirting when you're flirting. Everyone knew the rule, even old people, dad, come on. "Fine," she said, sighing dramatically. "I can see when I'm unwanted." 

The sheriff shacked his head, and Stiles poked her tongue out at him, after which she calmly walked to the door, opened it, but before she left and before she got the chance to talk herself out of it, she turned to Derek, who was pointedly looking away from her, and said, "My offer still stands. You know where to find me." And then she practically ran out the door when her dad shouted her name and she saw Derek's wide eyes and open mouth, laughing at herself.  

 

-

 

It was when Stiles was in her Jeep, starting the engine, that she realized that no, Derek didn't know where to find her. Fuck. And that line was smooth as fuck, too. But it would appear it only worked in movies, and not in real life. Damnit.

 

-

 

When she got home, Stiles actually showered. She shaved her legs and all the other places that needed shaving-- because god only knew how long it'd been since that was done-- did her hair and _put on makeup_. Well, Stiles called it putting on makeup, when in reality she only put on mascara and called it a day, because she didn't really need makeup, in her opinion. Her skin wasn't perfect, one one's was, but it wasn't that bad and she liked her face the way it was, and she also really liked her moles and actually found them really cute. And it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone. Okay, so maybe she was. So what? And it wasn't like Derek hadn't already seen her at her worst, but even so she felt like making herself look more like a human than a creature of the night. For Derek's sake and a good second impression. And because she felt like it. 

So Stiles pulled on her awesome ripped jeans and that loose sleeveless shirt she bought before David decided her boobs weren't big enough, or something (screw him, because Stiles used a C cup bra and her boobs were phenomenal, okay? She would know, she looked and played with them everyday. _Yes_ , girls played with their boobs, because they were fascinating even for them, shut up) and cheated on her with Ashley. Stupid bitch, with her stupid fake lips and porn-star nails. Stiles was so much better than Ashley. Stiles was legit girlfriend material. The best of the best. She could cuddle like a pro, she could game like a pro, she had a blog (cool people had blogs), she ate whatever she wanted and wasn't clingy, or whine-y, or whatever. Stiles was the girlfriend anyone would kill to have and no one could convince her otherwise. She was awesome period. 

Stiles looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. "You are beautiful." She said firmly. Telling herself that was something she always did before leaving, ever since high school, when her self-esteem was practically nonexistent and she was struggling through a lot. 

She said bye to Phil (Phil's her rottweiler and his name was so cool, because Stiles could tell people she going to hang out with Phil and it would sound like she actually had friends. Which she didn't. Scott didn't count because they were bros, long past friend material) and threw on a plaid shirt because why not, grabbed her house and car keys, her phone and wallet and feelt like a million bucks. Anyone who thought Stiles was anything but fabulous was obviously blind. High self-esteem ftw. Then she ran out her apartment. 

Shower had taken longer than Stiles'd thought, and she also had to get ready, so if she wanted to catch Derek before he went home (that is if he didn't have a double shift, or something. Fuck, Stiles was basically driving blind with this guy and it was kind of exciting), she'd have to hurry. If her calculations were correct (and they usually always were) her dad should be finishing up at the station, and she could use him as an excuse to fix up the mess she's left with Derek. The mess being not really telling the poor guy where he could actually find her. Because he had to find her. They had to find each other and it wasn't up for discussion. Stiles was not letting that stubble and mesmerizing eyes go. No. And, god, that jawline was to die for. Stiles wanted to rub her face against Derek's face and write poems about his ears and stuff. It'd be so romantic. 

She parked on her usual spot outside the station, and was just about to head inside, when she spotted deputy Hot emerging from one of the cruisers parked on the other side of the building looking sexy as fuck in his uniform and oh, god, he was wearing aviators. Jesus take the wheel because Stiles could not go on. She was going to die. Derek looked like he'd just come out of a movie, or something, and it was so unfair. So unfair. How was it even possible for him to look that good? How was that a thing? Stiles would really like to know. She'd like to study Derek and understand how he worked and how he was even possible. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. One of the best Stiles has had since she decided she was going to college (which had been a great idea. Great idea, Stiles, ten out of ten plus extra brownie points, you are awesome). 

Stiles rolled down her window and casually leaned against the door to gain Derek's attention. Casually, as in she was ganging out of her car window, but it got the job done, because Derek spotted her almost immediately and, as if on autopilot, changed course from the double doors of the police station to Stiles' Jeep. Victory. 

"Hey, deputy," Stiles called out. "Were you on a 417?" She asked, and when Derek looked at her, confusion written all over his gorgeous face, Stiles grinned. "You're wearing a bulletproof vest. Or is that just pure muscle?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Derek actually barked out a laugh. That was a huge plus in Stiles' books. Make that two pluses. Laugh at her jokes and her being ridiculous on purpose? You were golden. Stiles was going to keep you. "You know," She continued when Derek stopped in front of her, his sunglasses already off, his gorgeous eyes staring at her. Beautiful eyes. How can eyes be so beautiful? Derek's were. They were gorgeous. They deserved all the haikus written for them. "If being sexy was a crime, deputy, you'd be guilty as charged." 

Derek laughed and Stiles was going to need to take a minute to fan herself because that laugh was music to her ears. "How long have you been wanting to use those?" 

"Dude, years." Stiles slumped against the door, sighing dramatically. "It's a torture knowing all those pick-up lines and not being able to use them, because have you seen the other deputies? The youngest one is, like, twice my age and it'd be gross to even think about using pick-up on him." 

Derek grinned again (God, send help, please) and Stiles was going, going, gone. She was gone. Poof. No more Stiles. "How about you tell me all about how unfair your life is over dinner?" He said with confidence, but when Stiles looked closely, she noticed how his eyes were dancing nervously all over Stiles's face (as if Stiles would ever say no to Derek asking her out), and if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever, Stiles didn't know what was. Nervous Derek was a really attractive Derek.

"Bought." She said. "Just tell me time, date and location and I'll be there." She didn't even care if she sounded excited. She was, and she had every tight to be, because she just scored a hot date with hot deputy Derek Hale. 

"Right now. At Joe's." Came the answer, followed be an unsure, "If you're free, that is. Or we can just do it tomorrow? Or the weekend, since you're probably busy. The sheriff said you're going to college, so you're probably really busy--" 

Stiles let him babble for a second, drinking up the adorable but also sexy sight of Derek. And how could that be a thing? How could someone be both adorable and sexy? How did that even happen? How was Derek real. Help. 

"Now sounds perfect." She interrupted, finally, which earned her a grateful, blinding smile that made her heart flutter in her chest and her stomach do freaking backflips. 

"Great," Derek breathed out, sounding relieved, almost. "I'll just go sign out and--" he motioned to the building and Stiles nodded encouragingly, grinning up to her ears. 

"I'll be right here," She said, biting her lip. "Waiting." 

Derek flushed and hurried inside, making Stiles laugh, feeling light and happy. God, did that just happen? Was this even real? She really hoped it was, because she'd really like to feel this happy for the future. It was great. 

When Derek disappeared inside the building, Stiles finally retrieved back in her car and leaned against her seat, sighing. Her peace and quiet was interrupted when there was a knock against her door, causing her to jump and shriek, almost banging her head against the top of her car. 

"Really?" She glared at her dad, who only shook his head in amusement. 

"I saw a flustered Hale running around the office, and I just knew it had something to do with you. I was right." He said, and Stiles, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Well, what can I say? When something catches my eye--" 

"You've gotta have it, I know. You're just like your mom." His voice grew soft, as did his smile, but before he could say anything else, they heard Derek approaching them, and turned to look at him, which made him almost trip over his feet. How can someone that big and scary looking be adorable, babble and be scared of dads? Stiles did not know. She was going to find out. All in the name of science. 

"I take it I don't need to lecture you about keeping my daughter safe?" The sheriff said in his 'cop voice', making Derek stiffen and shake his head from side to side. Stiles was smitten. "Good." He nodded. "Have fun, you two." He kissed the top of Stiles' head and turned to leave, but stopped just before Stiles could sigh in relief, and shot her an evil, Stilinski grin. "But not too much fun, okay?" 

Stiles spluttered, while Derek chocked, both looking at the sheriff with wide, shocked eyes. He did not just say that. Stiles was so going to get him back for it. Traitor. 

They stared at the sheriff's retrieving back for a second, before they both started laughing. 

"So," Stiles began. "How about you hop in and we get this show on the road? I'm starving, and let me warn you, it's going to leave a dent in your wallet. Just saying." 

Derek shook his head, smiling slightly as he round the car. "That's okay," He said, climbing in and slamming the door shut. "I don't mind." There was a minute of silence where Stiles pulled out of the station, then, "What were you saying about unfair life and balding deputies?" 

Stiles laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> according to wikipedia 417 stands for 'person with a gun' but i don't know. it stands for person with a gun in the fic so. 
> 
> also this might be a part of a series, but i haven't decided yet. i hope i can get back to writing again because i miss it and it's really relaxing for me (even if i'm not, obviously, a very skilled writer). 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing!


End file.
